1. Technical Field
The invention relates to rectifiers, particularly to voltage doubling full-wave rectifiers.
2. Related Art
A rectifier is used for converting AC power to DC power and can be applied in many fields. Rectification of rectifiers can divided into three species as follows:
1. The first species is passive rectifying circuitry, i.e., a half-wave or full-wave rectifying circuit composed of diodes. Its conversion efficiency is about 55%˜65%.
2. The second species is voltage doubling rectifying circuitry, which utilizes multi-staged half-wave rectifying circuit to obtain higher DC voltage output and conversion efficiency. Its conversion efficiency is about 75%.
3. The third species is active rectifying circuitry, which is composed of various solid state electronic switches and comparators. Loss of power conversion can be reduced by the comparators so as to reach conversion efficiency of 85%˜96%.
The conversion efficiency of the active rectifying circuitry is high enough, but its circuitry framework is very complicated. Contrarily, the passive rectifying circuitry is so simple in structure, but its conversion efficiency is the worst among others.
Recently, wireless charge technology has fast development and is extensively applied to portable electronic devices such as smartphones and tablets. Wireless charge must use a rectifier and portable electronic devices must emphasize using efficiency of battery and limitation of volume and weight. Thus, a rectifier with high efficiency and simple structure is urgently necessary.